Gray's Birthday Present
by luna0starlight
Summary: Hello, this is something that a person I know wrote with their friend's names instead. After I read it I told him/her that it would be perfect for a pairing of mine. We agreed to choose from Fairy Tail. I then choose Gratsu. I hope you enjoy. With all love, hope, and kindness, bye


It was almost Gray's twenty first birthday, and Natsu still did not have a present. Natsu as nervous as a kid who didn't study for exams.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship by getting a cheap, cruddy present, but he didn't want to make Gray feel like he was in debt with an expensive, and extravagant one.

"Ugh! This is hopeless! How do I know what is the right present for Gray?" yelled Natsu.

Before Natsu could leave Lucy, Natsu's ex-girlfriend, heard and came over and said, "Are you getting Gray a birthday present? If so I'd just do a gift card to umm… Hot Topic...or maybe umm just a gift card in general I guess."

Natsu responded, "But I want it to be more personal than here use my gift to buy yourself a gift because I couldn't think of anything better! I want him to remember it and cherish it, not just have an excuse to waste it."

By the time Natsu looked up, Lucy was gone.

Natsu looked at the clock, it was 3:30, almost time for marching band.

Natsu asked other people, but they all said to get gift cards. With no luck Natsu went home, but to his surprise there would be no school tomorrow because of a gas leak in Mr. Markov's room. Natsu had the whole day to go shopping, but he needed help, so he went with his friends who were close to Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Juvia. Together they went to 15 different stores in 3 different malls, when an idea came to Natsu.

A new mouthpiece for Gray's trumpet! This was perfect because Gray loved his trumpet! It was like his little baby, and the mouthpiece was in very poor condition.

They went to Yamaha and Natsu went to the mouthpiece area and metal mouthpieces were shiny like Gray's potato black eyes. But the thing that caught Natsu's eyes was a beautiful brass mouthpiece that the light danced off the mouthpiece elegantly like a ballet dancer in their show. Immediately Natsu asked "How much is this mouthpiece!" But the clerk responded, "I'm sorry but that really isn't for sale, but those glasses are magnificent! Perhaps those nice glasses could change my mind."

Natsu hesitated. Those were the glasses Gray loved when they were on Natsu. They weren't prescription, but a nice pair, and Natsu didn't want to disappoint Gray.

Finally Natsu gave the man his glasses and his money.

Soon, it was Gray's birthday. Natsu was so happy, but nervous about giving Gray his present.

What if Gray didn't like that Natsu gave up the glasses?

Before Natsu could think another horrible scenario, Gray welcomed him in and said, "Before you give me your present, I want to give you something. I know it's not really traditional, but here you go. A case for the glasses! It can clean the glasses, instantly adjust them, and even take them off or put them on!" Natsu was freaking out by then. He no longer had his glasses. The present was useless. "Umm, Gray-" Natsu said before interrupted by Gray "And I hope you like it. It wasn't cheap. I had to sell my trumpet." Now Natsu was flipping out. Natsu said crying, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I sold my glasses. I sold them for a new mouthpiece for your trumpet! I'm sorry! But now that doesn't matter now does it! All we did was waste our money on… on useless items, because we tried to make the other happier than a shared happiness!" Before Natsu knew he was fully in tears with Gray comforting him by saying, "It doesn't matter if it's useless. I still love it like I love you. Natsu if it was a gift card I'd still love it, because you got me something and you paid for it." Others started to arrive now and Gray said, "Come on cry baby. Let's go party." Gray and Natsu went to join the others for Gray's party, and Natsu decided that that was the best and the worst party he's been to.

Author's Note

Hello, so this is something that my overly fabulous brother wrote/typed for school and turned it in for a grade. Except he used his own friends names. He got a good grade and his teacher loved it, so did his friends. Also, in the original it was 'potato brown eyes' long story short (it was never a long story) I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~


End file.
